realconstantiamfandomcom-20200214-history
JEDINGS case study on 3rd wave feminism
Intro Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) Girls, we run this motha girls Hook Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run this motha? Girls! Who run this motha? Girls! Who run this motha? Girls! Who run this motha? Girls! Who run this motha? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! 1 Some of them men think they freak this Like we do, but no they don't Make your check, come at they neck Disrespect us, no they won't Boy, don't even try to touch this (touch this) Boy, this beat is crazy (crazy) This is how they mad e me (made me) Houston, Texas, baby 2 This goes out to all my girls That's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later I think I need a barber None of these niggas can fade me I'm so good with this, I remind you, I'm so hood with this Boy, I'm just playing, come here, baby Hope you still like me, F U Pay me Pre-Hook My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, with our love we can devour You'll do anything for me Hook Who run the world? Girls! Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run this motha? Girls! Who run this motha? Girls! Who run this motha? Girls! Who run this motha? Girls! Who run th is motha? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Girls! 3 It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world Help me raise a glass for the college grads 4 41' Rollie to let you know what time it is, check You can't hold me (you can't hold me) I work my 9 to 5 and I cut my check This goes out to all the women getting it in Get on your grind To the other men that respect what I do Please accept my shine 5 Boy I know you love it How we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children (children) Then get back to business See, you better not play me (me) Don't come here, baby Hope you still like me F U Pay Me Pre-Hook My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, with our love we can devour You'll do anything for me Hook Who run the world? Girls! Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run this motha? Girls! Who run this motha? Girls! Who run this motha? Girls! Who run this motha? Girls! Who run this motha? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Outro Who are we? What we run? The world (Who run this motha? Yeah!) Who are we? What we run? The world (Who run this motha? Yeah!) Who are we? What do we run? We run the world (Who run this motha? Yeah!) Who are we? What we run? We run the world Who run the world? Girls! Girls! Category:List of all the articles